


Needs

by kageyama_drama



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, I'm so sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Quickies, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, equally thirsty lance mcclain, i wrote this at 3am, thirsty keith kogane, this probs doesn't make any sense, while drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: “I’m not entirely proud of this, Lance, but I really need you to fuck me,” Keith stood up and shucked his legs out of his jeans until he was left with nothing but his boxers, “Preferably as soon as possible.”~~AKA: the smutty FWB klance oneshot i wrote at 3am while slightly drunk (and will attempt to justify with the excuse that i REALLY need more smut-writing practice)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stress enough that i wrote this with alcohol in my system. don't judge me.  
> (i mean go ahead and judge me tbh i'm trash)

“Keith, can I borrow yourrr… uhhh –” Lance’s question stopped dead in its tracks at the scene unfolding inside his bedroom.

He could’ve swore he hadn’t been gone for more than two minutes, but whatever happened in between the moment he left and now, Keith decided that taking his clothes off was the next logical step. Not that Lance was complaining (because honestly, shirtless Keith Kogane was a blessing from above), but he was caught completely off guard.

It was like, three in the afternoon and all the other paladins were wandering around the castle – perfectly capable of waltzing right into Lance’s open bedroom door at any moment and finding the half-naked red pilot spread out on his bed. Lance hid his flustered expression behind his hands out of instinct as he blindly dragged himself across the wall in search of the button that would close his door and give them more privacy.

“What the hell do you think you’re _doing_?” Lance’s panicked question came out as a half whisper/half scream as he found and slammed the _close door_ button. Keith tossed his shirt across the distance between them and let out a chuckle when it landed right on his intended target of Lance’s head.

“Listen, Lance,” Keith began, slowly and seductively taking the strap of a fingerless glove between his teeth and unfastening it without ever breaking eye contact, “We’ve been dealing with intergalactic drama _every single day_ without a break for _weeks_. I know we have to sleep in our own rooms if we want to keep this whole – _whatever this is_ – a secret from the others, I totally get that...”

Lance never imagined himself as the “friends with benefits” type of guy, but he and Keith were notoriously horrible at talking about their feelings and notoriously _fantastic_ at having sex. Specifically, with each other. Add all those factors together, and there was no other way to look at it: they were _definitely_ friends with benefits.

“I don’t know about you, personally, but I have _needs_.” Keith continued between removing another glove and both of his socks, “Needs that – in this exact moment – only _you_ can fill, and –”

“Oh my _God_ , Keith, just spit it out already!” Lance was growing impatient. He’d been standing like a statue, just watching Keith undress on his bed for a solid three minutes now and he was _beyond_ ready for the red paladin to get to the point already.

“I’m not entirely proud of this, Lance, but I really need you to fuck me,” Keith stood up and shucked his legs out of his jeans until he was left with nothing but his boxers, “Preferably as soon as possible.”

Lance nodded furiously in Keith’s direction and _boom -_  it was go time.

The ferocity with which Keith managed to rip off Lance’s jacket, shirt, jeans, and everything else was impressive – Lance felt like he’d barely even had time to blink before he was pinned down on his own bed with Keith between his legs and wet lips against his neck. He moaned into his long dark hair and raised his hips desperately until a moan ten times filthier than his own fell from Keith’s lips.

“Wow, someone’s _extra_ thirsty today,” Lance teased, reaching an impatient hand down to Keith’s ass and squeezing almost to the point of pain.

“Damn right, I am,” Keith whined around Lance’s earlobe, making sure to drag out the syllables in just the right way to send goosebumps tingling up and down the blue paladin’s spine. Lance’s mouth quickly found Keith’s and greedily licked across his bottom lip before Keith spoke again, “We – _mm_ – we probably don’t have a lot of time.”

Lance knew just from the look in his eyes that Keith wasn’t in the mood for joking around, so he dipped both thumbs into his boxers and pulled them down, locking eyes with the man above him. Between urgent panting breaths, Keith reached into the pocket of his discarded jeans and pulled out a small bottle of lube before squirting the cool liquid onto his fingers and shifting his weight above Lance’s hips.

“Hurry up,” Lance moaned; his body was impossibly hot. Watching Keith prepare himself never failed to be equal parts torturous and beautiful and Lance instantly felt his own impatience meet up with (and possibly surpass) his partner’s as Keith sank down onto his fingers and stretched himself open.

“Wh – who’s the thirsty one, _now_?” Keith teased from behind glazed eyes and Lance scoffed in reply; he scissored his fingers in just the right way and his head fell back with a moan, “ _Oh my f_ – Lance… P– _please_ touch me…”

Lance obeyed instantly, wrapping a hand around Keith’s hard length and sliding slowly up to the tip; the dark-haired man shuddered in response before bouncing up and down on his own fingers a few more times, removing them, and then positioning himself above the other paladin.

Lance grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube off the bed and made sure to slick himself up before Keith impatiently swatted his hands away and lined up Lance’s cock with his entrance. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the taller man’s lips with a devilish smile before sinking down onto his length in one fluid motion.

The blue paladin’s hips snapped up just as Keith’s ground down and they both gasped for air when the skin of Lance’s thighs pressed smoothly against his ass.

Unable to disguise the desperate yearning behind his actions, Lance gripped Keith’s hips and raised him up before slamming back into him.

“Fuck – holy _shit_ , Lance…” Keith’s breath huffed around his words as a bead of sweat slid down his temple, “You feel… it's so good – inside –”

“ _Mm_ – yeah,” Lance groaned between thrusts up into him, “S–so good, Keith…”

“Harder,” Keith moaned, wrapping strong legs around Lance’s waist and pulling him impossibly close, “ _ah_ – yeah, _fuck_ – just like that...”

 

_Knock, knock, knock._

_Knock, knock, knock._

The first few taps on Lance’s door didn’t even register in their minds before the next were accompanied by a voice.

“Lance? You in there?”

The pair fell silent instantly but couldn’t stop their bodies from moving even if they wanted to ( _side note – they_ definitely _didn’t want to_ ). Lance’s hips thrust back up into Keith as he cleared his throat and a bright red blush spread up his neck and onto his cheeks.

“H–hey Pidge! Do you – _ah_ – need something?” Lance’s gravelly voice cracked mid-sentence and Keith held back a giggle at the ridiculousness of it all. There was something oddly thrilling and sexy about trying to stay quiet so they wouldn't get caught in such a compromising position. An overwhelming surge of mischievousness coursed through Keith’s body and made him want to push the situation even further.

“We’re all about to go out on a supply run if you want to join us!” The green paladin’s voice called from the other side of the door and Lance bit his lip to suppress an embarrassing moan.

“Oh, okay – _fuck, Keith_ – um, thanks! We – uh, I mean _I’ll_ be there in just a sec!”

Keith snapped his hips up against each of Lance’s thrusts and the friction of it all was overwhelming to the point that Lance couldn’t help his eyes from tightly squeezing shut. Keith leaned as close to Lance’s ear as he could and huffed out a humid, sultry moan.

“Come – _mm_ , come inside me – please,” Keith nibbled the words around Lance’s earlobe (he’d learned early on in their sexual encounters that one of Lance’s major weak spots was his ears) and knotted his fingers into the brunette hair at the base of his neck.

“Holy _fuck_ , are you _trying_ to kill me?!” Lance all but shouted, earning a confused reaction from Pidge on the other side of the door.

“Are you okay in there, dude?”

Lance’s gaze met Keith’s and when he saw the smug grin that covered the red paladin’s face, he decided then and there that enough was enough.

“Just _peachy_ , Pidge! See you in a few!” The words left Lance’s lips with a hint of irritation and impatience as Keith’s position of power dropped away and spun around until he was face-first onto Lance’s mattress.

Lance wasted no time before slamming back into Keith, gripping his pale hips as he watched the dark-haired paladin pump his own cock in time with Lance’s thrusts.

“K–kiss me, Keith… _Please_ , kiss me,” Lance begged, gripping the hair at the back of the other man’s head and pulling softly until their mouths found each other.

In a matter of moments, he obeyed Keith’s earlier request and spilled inside of him with a shuddering twitch of his hips; Keith followed not too long after with hot liquid splattering across the blankets below them.

Lance slowly pulled out of him before they both fell side-by-side onto the bed, sharing a tired kiss and then pulling apart for air. Hot breaths puffed against each of their mouths as they waited for their lungs to catch up with them; Lance smiled blearily over at his friend.

“Were your _needs_ filled successfully?” He asked with a smug wink before taking Keith’s hand in his own and kissing the first knuckle he found.

“As a matter of fact, they were.” Keith replied from behind closed eyes, “So, thank you.”

“Anytime. Ready to go on that supply run?”

“And pass up my chance at round two? No _way_.”

Keith’s eyes peeked open just in time to see the mixture of shock and shameless intrigue in Lance’s expression and he laughed wholeheartedly.

They had no idea what this _thing_ between them was yet, but they couldn’t wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stress enough that i wrote this with alcohol in my system. don't judge me.  
> (i mean go ahead and judge me tbh i'm trash)
> 
> hmu on tumblr ---> kageyama-drama.tumblr.com


End file.
